


Drinking Buddies

by daehwis



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, wanna one au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwis/pseuds/daehwis
Summary: “Kiss me.”Did Jihoon hear correctly? Did his group member just ask for him to kiss him. His already naturally pink cheeks turned a brighter red.“What?” Jihoon blurted out.“Let's kiss. And if we feel something then maybe, we’ll know if we like each other.” Daniel explained.Jihoon could feel the heat on the tip of his ears. How did his night suddenly turn into this.“Aish.. You seriously are crazy.”or au where Daniel and Jihoon get drunk.





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! sorry for any errors i wrote this in 3 hours. 
> 
> btw im on vacation sorry for not updating my last fic, i have the draft but i'm so lazy to edit it.

Jihoon’s relationship with Kang Daniel is a topic many of their fans speculate.

 

_Are they actually friends? Does Jihoon hate Daniel?_

 

Jihoon has to admit, they are more than colleagues, less than best friends.

 

Maybe in the beginning of filming produce, they were awkward but now being forced to do everything (including living) together. There isn't much room to be awkward.

 

Eventually, Daniel became a hyung, he'd easily rely on. Especially since he was the closest in age compared to the older members in Wanna One.

 

People also wonder if he was ever jealous, or mad Daniel had taken his number one spot. There were never any feelings like that. Daniel deserved it.

 

He was handsome, who could dance, rap, sing, entertain. And he had a likeable personality, what more did people want from an idol?

 

Truthfully, none of the members envied his spot. He received the most love, with a price.

 

His schedule was always packed.

Jihoon’s was too, but everyday he noticed the energy drain from Daniel’s face. It was an exhausting career. For all of the members but Daniel would smile through it all. Maybe that's why there's a special admiration for his hyung.

 

There wasn't much the members could do to avoid schedule. That wasn't in their hands. Managers forced them, but even they had orders from higher ups.

 

Which is why they always took advantage of their free days. Sleeping, playing games, visiting family, sleeping.

 

Sungwoon, Seongwoo and Minhyun were meeting up with friends. Jisung, Woojin and Jaehwan went home to visit family. Jinyoung and Daehwi went out to shop. And having nothing else to do Guanlin tagged along.

 

This left Jihoon and Daniel alone in the apartment.

 

Jihoon didn't intend for this, he called his mom to make sure she was home. But she was visiting relatives in a different town, and Jihoon didn't want to go.

 

Meeting up with his old school friends seemed boring, so that left nothing but hanging out with the other person home.

 

He walked out of his room, the sudden noise catching Daniel’s attention.

 

“You going out?” Daniel asked.

 

He was laying on the couch, his eyes almost fully closed. Jihoon would have assumed he was asleep if it weren't for him suddenly speaking.

 

“Nope, I got no friends. I guess it's going to be the two of us tonight.” Jihoon replied with little emotion.

 

Daniel listened but didn't react. The younger went over to the other couch and turned on the tv.

 

Daniel stood up and put on his shoes. “I'll be back. Bring your console so we can play.” The door shortly closing behind him.

 

Once Jihoon had installed everything to the television, Daniel quickly came back from his convenience store visit.

 

They sat down on the floor and played for a few hours. It was quiet for the most part. Random curses, laughs, whispers. Usually when they played together, it was at a gaming room. But both of them wanted to stay in and rest.

 

“Should we order food?” Daniel finally asked as he set down his control.

 

Jihoon wasn't one to deny food, but he knew eating this early meant being hungry at night. He could wait another hour.

 

“Later.”

 

Daniel nodded and went to the refrigerator where he had stored the bottles of soju from earlier.

 

“Here, let's drink.” Daniel smiled.

 

Jihoon often drinks with Daniel. Since he had recently turned 20, drinking is something he enjoys. Not the taste but the experience.

 

He also never gets drunk. There was a tiny part of him that was afraid of being drunk. He hated the idea of not having control, or worse doing things he always wanted to do.

 

So they drink, and drink. Unlike Jihoon, Daniel loved everything about drinking, the taste, the memories, and getting drunk was a must.

 

Jisung had warned him the first time Daniel invited Woojin and Jihoon to go out to drink about his habit. Daniel gets overly touchy.

 

It didn't bother Jihoon much, unless the hand on his thigh suddenly got too close he would lightly push him away.

 

Daniel liked giving hugs and overall letting himself loose.

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon would get red.

 

“Oh, You're red. Jihoon, you look so cute.” Daniel scrunched up his nose, pouring himself more soju into his cup.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, taking a sip. He always gets called cute and each time it makes him cringe.

 

He brought the back of his hand to his face and touched his cheeks. They were warm.

 

Daniel opened another bottle was it the third or fourth? Did it matter? They were alone after all.

 

He poured some to Jihoon, even though he still had some in his cup.

 

And Daniel took a gulp straight from the bottle.

 

 _Ah, he's gone._ Jihoon thought to himself.

 

He decided on ordering the chicken before Daniel passes out. It was easy since he had the app on his phone. It would arrived in 40 or so minutes since it was late.

 

Jihoon didn't know what to say anymore and randomly remembered about a rumor being spread around last week. When it came to rumors involving one of the members, they are forced to deny it all even if they are true. And Jihoon hadn't had the chance to ask Daniel if it were true.

 

“Is that girl, I forgot her name the rapper chick? Did you really date her?” Jihoon curiously asked.

 

Jihoon doesn't think so. Maybe they were friends but he wouldn't be surprised if people made up stories just to be associated with Kang Daniel and getting some fame because of it.

 

Daniel was mid drink and after a few seconds he replied. “Oh, Yerin?” Daniel chuckled. “I wouldn't call it dating… We talked, that's all. She texted me something about suing me, she's crazy.”

 

Jihoon listened, it sounded about right. He wondered if he would ever meet someone without worrying that they're just using you.

 

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” Jihoon asked but immediately regretted it.

 

It was a dumb question, of course he's not. How would he have the time, even Jihoon who's in the same group as him doesn't have time to hang out with each other; let alone with someone else.

 

“I'm not. And you?” Daniel smiled a bit amused at the question.

 

Jihoon shook his head.

 

“Do any of you exes try and contact you?” Jihoon asked again.

 

“Occasionally… but I don't want anything to do with them. I always have the feeling that they want something from me. Maybe because they do.” Daniel confessed.

 

Jihoon thinks Daniel isn't drunk for a moment, but Daniel scoots closer until his knees touch Jihoons legs, and the thought goes away.

 

“And you?”

 

Jihoon is confused for a moment. His mind focusing on his friend who was now a few inches away from him.

 

“What about me?” He said lost.

 

Daniel laughed, filling the silent room.

 

“You don't have any crazy exes after you?” Daniel tilted his head.

 

Jihoon doesn't know how to answer the question without answer.

 

He felt a light blush on his face at his sudden confession. “I've never dated before.” Jihoon played with his hands avoiding eye contact.

 

Daniel's eye widened, shocked.

 

“You're kidding right? You even said on a show before you had.” Daniel set down his glass.

 

“Well… I wouldn't call it dating. We flirted and texted that's all. I was just too shy to say I hadn't.”

 

Daniel nodded understanding where he was coming from.

 

“It's just… surprising, coming from you I guess.”

 

Jihoon wouldn't ask what he meant by that. His looks? He found them average, and his personality wasn't much to brag about.

 

They both sat there. Their light breathing sounding louder in the quiet room.

 

Jihoon looked at the bottle, it was almost empty. He wouldn't drink anymore, he felt himself drifting away. Daniel poured the shot to his own glass instead.

 

“Who would date me?” Jihoon had said this out loud instead of inside his mind. He hoped Daniel wouldn't answer that, afraid of what he would think of him. He didn't mean to reveal his self consciousness. He bit his tongue, angry for betraying himself.

 

Daniel looked up, confused at the question.

“I would.” he responded.

 

Jihoon froze. He didn't expect this answer, or any as a matter of fact.

 

“I’d date you.” He reassured.

 

Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room for Jihoon to breathe. He was embarrassed. His friend was drunk and he was only trying to make him feel better but that didn't change the fact that this was quite embarrassing.

 

“We should date.” Daniel stared into Jihoons eyes. In any other situation he would have pushed his hyung for being so close. “I miss dating someone… It makes sense doesn't it? It's not like we can date anyone anyway. You know, our contracts and everything.”

 

“I miss holding hands, and cuddling and kissing. We’d keep it a secret between us. No one will know, just us.”

 

“Plus, I always wanted to be someone's first.”

 

Jihoon was still frozen. His cheeks pink from embarrassment.

 

Jihoon wanted to laugh, but nothing was funny about this.

 

“You're drunk.” Jihoon finally replies. Jihoon's shaking hand takes his glass and brings it to his mouth.

 

“And? You're not.” Daniel has a smile on his face, and Jihoon wants to slap it off.

 

_Tipsy? Maybe. Drunk? Absolutely not._

 

“What is it, you don't want to date me?” Daniel pouted.

 

It's not that Jihoon didn't want to date Daniel. It's that dating him never once in his life crossed his mind.

 

“No, I-” Jihoon was panicking. “You don't even like me.”

 

Daniel didn't reply, implying it was true. Jihoon knew this yet the little hope inside of him believed otherwise.

 

“I like you. Jihoon, you're attractive. You'd be lying if you never checked out any of us.”

 

By us, meaning any of the members.

 

It's true but it was always accidental. When you're living with 10 other boys, there will be a time when you're changing in front of each other. Using the restroom when someone is showering, things happen.

 

Jihoon wanted to push Daniel away, for making him think he's being serious. But he needs to remember that Daniel is drunk after all. Daniel is his hyung, one that teases him for liking stuffed animals and making funny faces. His hyung, who encourages him before concerts and buys him food on their rest days.

Kang Daniel, the most famous man in Korea, does not like him.

 

Jihoon didn't react, instead grabbed his glass and chugged the rest of what was left.

 

_“Kiss me.”_

 

_Did Jihoon hear correctly? Did his group member just ask for him to kiss him. His already naturally pink cheeks turned a brighter red._

 

_“What?” Jihoon blurted out._

 

_“Let's kiss. And if we feel something then maybe, we’ll know if we like each other.” Daniel explained._

 

_Jihoon could feel the heat on the tip of his ears. How did his night suddenly turn into this._

 

_“Aish.. You seriously are crazy.”_

 

Jihoon wondered what was going on in Daniel's mind, because his was spinning too fast to think properly.

 

Daniel looked into Jihoon's eyes. Staying still, completely serious about the offer.

 

Until now, Jihoon could have passed everything off as Daniel being drunk. But now staring at Daniel’s puppy eyes, he feels a million butterflies in his stomach.

 

This is why Jihoon did not want to get drunk. The fear of losing control or better yet the fear of doing something he wanted to do has finally came true.

 

Jihoon leaned forward, close enough to feel the other's warm breath. Daniel slowly closed the gap until Jihoon felt a pair of lips on his own.

 

Soft, Jihoon thought to himself.

 

It was his first kiss, so he didn't know what to expect. He intended it to be nice and short. But once Daniel’s head slightly moved, it made it harder for Jihoon to let go.

 

The soft kiss quickly turned into something else. Right away, Jihoon could tell the difference in terms of experience between both of them. Daniel's mouth moved as if he had kissed Jihoon before, knowing exactly what to do. And Jihoon had no choice but to follow along, and slowly learn along the way.

 

It felt easy to Jihoon. Kissing was easy.

He crawled closer to Daniel, making sure not to pull apart. Jihoon sat on his lap, running his fingers through Daniel’s hair.

 

And then he felt Daniel’s tongue inside his mouth. And was that Daniel’s hand under his shirt?

 

Without realizing it he moaned inside of Daniel’s mouth. He wanted to die of embarrassment, but Daniel continued to kiss him, holding on to Jihoon’s sides.

 

He felt hot, it was the alcohol. And not because he was making out with the hottest guy in the country, definitely not.

 

He enjoyed this. If dating Daniel, meant making out like this. Taking the offer seemed much easier.

 

_Knock Knock_

 

The boys freeze, immediately pulling apart. It couldn't be any of the members, they all have keys. Plus it was too early for them to come back.

 

None of them stood up, looking at each other in complete mess. Jihoon's lips were swollen and his face was rose pink. Daniel thinks this is the best he's ever looked.

 

“Delivery!” Someone outside yelled.

 

“It's the chicken.” Jihoon wanted to slap himself. For once, food ruined his day.

 

Daniel quickly stood up and reached for his wallet that was on the couch. “Don't worry. I'll go.”

 

He opened the door and Jihoon felt the cold air reach his face. He hugged his knees, a bit scared.

 

They were both back to their senses, what is Daniel going to do once he realizes he was kissing his group member. What if one of the members find out. What if it ruined their group’s bond.

 

Jihoon overhears the delivery boy ask for a picture with Daniel, he kindly rejects and comes back to the living room.

 

Daniel drops the bag of chicken on the floor, where a few moments ago they used to make out.

 

Jihoon takes the food out of the bag, unsure what to do.

 

Daniel takes the first piece and they both begin to eat in silence.

 

Jihoon ate as much as he could. He had been drinking so he wasn't as hungry. Once Daniel finished, he cleaned up the mess. Saying as little words as possible.

 

“We should go to sleep..” Daniel scratched the top of his head.

 

“Yea, we should… Someone's going to be here by now.” Jihoon looked at the clock hanged on the wall and noticed it was 11 pm. Neither one slept this early but the awkward tension in the room was suffocating.

 

Daniel made his ways towards his room.

“Goodnight, Jihoon.” he opened the door.

 

“Daniel.” Daniel looked back. “Ask me again. Ask me again when you're sober.” Jihoon demanded, standing awkwardly.

 

Daniel looked at Jihoon, and for a second Jihoon thinks he said the wrong thing.

 

“I will.” And he closes the door behind him.

 

\----

 

For the next few weeks, Daniel and Jihoon try their best to avoid each other. But you can only try so hard. No one notices of course, only they know what they did.

 

And for Jihoon. The memory of kissing Daniel is always stuck in the back of his brain.

 

Every time he looks at Daniel's direction and his eyes glue to his lips, he hits himself for being so dumb.

 

18 days since they got drunk together, when they get another free day.

 

Everyone made plans and Jihoon didn't hoping Daniel would do the same. Slowly his hope goes away as he notices Daniel in his room getting ready to leave.

 

He walked over to his room, planning to lock himself in his room and sleep when Daniel stopped him.

 

A hand reached his shoulder and Jihoon turns around.

“Hey, wanna go on a date?” Daniel grinned, showing off his famous smile.

 

There were still members around but none of them bat an eye. Because for them a date, was just eating out together but for Jihoon it was something more.

 

Jihoon smiled, feeling those familiar butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> also honestly forgot what that girls name wkdjjw so i wrote yerin as a filler and forgot to look it up sorry not sorry


End file.
